


Honeybun

by hoonhao_love



Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Sometimes Minghao felt like a mom  than a boyfriend.





	Honeybun

**Author's Note:**

> Sick!Vernon and Annoyed!Minghao  
> Enjoy!

 

 

"Just sit down for a goddamn second Hansol!" Minghao groaned, cent percent done with Hansol's stubbornness. He sighed loudly, a finger massaging his right temple. As the shuffling of feet still could be heard Minghao made a point to yell instead, "Fucking go and lie down! Don't be a stubborn child! Chwe Hansol, are you even listening to me right now?!" 

  
"You don't get it, do you? I've a job to go to Hao! I can't just take a day off and laze around!" Hansol retaliated equally annoyed. For half an hour they've been going back and forth. And Minghao just refuses to understand Hansol's reasons.

" _I_ don't get it? Do _you_ not get it? You're having a cold, Sol, cold. And add to that you're running a fever! F-E-V-E-R, Hansol. Just fabulous! And all you think about is your job? Who's going to look after your health if all you care about is job, nut head?" Minghao yelled from the kitchen while making some soup and tea. He sometimes felt more like a mother than a boyfriend to Hansol. no wonder Hansol's mom always seemed to be giving tips on how to control _her_ clumsy child. God, remind him why is he in love with that dork again? He sighed again, taking care of Hansol is like looking after a very hyper sick child who refuses to rest. Running around and stressing isn't going to get Hansol's fever down, but that ape is a piece of shit who refuses to listen to him.

He felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a head came to rest on his shoulder, a soft kissed pressed to the side of his throat, making Minghao purr in response. He nudged his sick baby away and poured the tea in the cup, while proceeded to grab the bowl from the over head shelf.

"You're going to look after me," Hansol spoke answering Minghao's question, "my sweet, sweet Honeybun," he added, knowing fully well how red Minghao can turn when Hansol called him with such cheesy pet names out of the blue.  
And this time was no different as Minghao blushed at that, of course. And of course Hansol felt mega smug with the reaction.

Hansol isn't a very cheesy, cliché lover. He is more of fleeting touches, soft smiles and gentle kisses kind of a lover. In Hansol's defence, he was sick right now and his thoughts were not entirely reasonable, his brain had turned into goo, the only thing he could think of was MinghaoMINGHAOmInGhAo, and how Minghao looked cute with red blush.

"Idiot. Let go of me and just sit down," Minghao said trying to seem unaffected by the pet name as he busied himself by arranging the medicine, soup and tea on the tray and carrying it without tripping.

"Okay mom," Hansol retorted, brain still fuzzy.

"Right, that's all I'm to you these days. Coming home either drunk or late or with a headache or something like that. I've to tend to that, not that I'm complaining. Just that I always have to make sure you get to college on time without falling in a ditch, eat on time, remind you to take umbrella or your jacket --" Minghao was cut off by a pair of chapped yet desirable lips on his, a warm hand slipping underneath his sweatshirt.

Any other day he would've basked in the warmth of another lips and snuggled closer to Hansol, would've even let Hansol get away with whatever he had done. But today? _No, sir._

Minghao pushed Hansol away and made sure to hit his chest because _dude, that's gross and you've fever and cold and God, germs!_

"Okay, WOW. I feel the love," Hansol grumbled as he sat back reluctantly, acting more like a child throwing tantrum. Huffing loudly he started sipping at the tea, rubbing his chest. Minghao could get away with pretty hard hits, damn those bony hands.

"You're sick and I'll have to look after you! You want me get sick, too? Then who is going to look after us? Your mom?!" Minghao exclaimed, voice still gentle and soft, as he sat next to Hansol and gently rubbed at his chest where he had hit. He didn't know he could hit that hard.

"I'll show you tonight, no, not tonight. After I get better, I'll show you what you're to me. Be prepared to get wracked, honeybun, my darling, sweetheart, deary, sugar plum." Hansol proudly declared, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously.

In all honesty Minghao felt that Hansol totally deserved the kick he got.

_("That was your mom. She said she'll be here in few days. And she'll be staying with us for a week,"_ _Minghao_ _informed Hansol_ _after attending to the call._

_"Oh man! Never thought my own mother would become a_ _cockblock_ _! But...I can still show you what you're to me and make you whisper my name, now that you can't scream it. Preferably when she goes to sleep, I guess," Hansol_ _said as he snuggled more into the warm blanket. He then proceeded to moan he own name in a whisper, trying to imitate_ _Minghao's_ _accented voice._

_"Fucking Idiot."_

_"I'm fine with anything as long as I'm_ _yours,_ _Honeybun")_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
